xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Half (Kōhen)
Kōhen (後編) is the last episode in the Shunmuki OVA series. The opening theme in this episode was Sofa. The ending theme in this episode was Cherish. Plot After finding the Book of Birds, Watanuki and Doumeki continue searching for the second object that Haruka asked for. A slip of paper falls from the book with the word 'pond' written on it. Watanuki guesses it means the temple's pond. Watanuki and Doumeki go to the pond and a sudden wind sends the paper flying away and falls into the pond. From the pond Ame-Warashi and Zashiki-Warashi appear. Ame-Warashi says that they heard a rumor about Watanuki getting injured and Zashiki-Warashi asked to see Watanuki. Seeing Zashiki-Warashi holding the paper, Watanuki goes to her and holds her hand clutching the paper, making Zashiki-Warashi almost fall into pond. Watanuki catches her and instead falls into the pond himself, holding the slip of paper. Underneath the water the words "under the green rock" appear on the paper and Watanuki finds a mirror at the bottom of the pond under a rock. After saying goodbye, Ame-Warashi and Zakshiki-Warashi go back to their world through the pond. Later, while Watanuki is bathing, he looks through the mirror and suddenly sees a reflection of a bird in the mirror. Watanuki calls Yuuko to ask about the mirror but instead gets teased by Yuuko and Mokona. Yuuko then tells Watanuki to do a harmonization. A harmonization is a form of divination where one holds the object to their chest and listens for the first word they hear to tell the future. While Watanuki is attempting a harmonization in the temple yard he hears a voice telling him that it seems like it's going to rain. When Watanuki opens his eyes, he sees Himawari and Tanpopo. Doumeki asks Himawari to come in, but she refuses. Watanuki asks Himawari to make some cake together but, remembering her bad luck, she refuses again. Watanuki still wants to make it together and eat it with Himawari, finally prompting Himawari to accept. After Watanuki gives her cookies, Himawari and Tanpopo leave. While continuing their search for the third object Watanuki remembers the voice he heard earlier, "It seems like it's going to be raining", ehich he takes to mean they will need an umbrella. Watanuki and Domeki go in search of umbrellas and find an ubmrella stand in the temple. Watanuki finds the same bird symbol which he saw in the mirror earlier on the umbrella stand. Watanuki presses the bird symbol and a key pops out. Seeing the key, Doumeki remembers something and they go back to the storehouse. Doumeki takes out a box he had never been able to open before and Watanuki opens it with the key. The box opens and Watanuki meets Haruka at the dream world. Haruka says that the fifth thing is this dream. Watanuki ask why, and Haruka replies "In order to meet in the world of dreams..."'' Then, Watanuki sees Sakura's soul (at Tsubasa, Sakuras body is at Shirasagi castle and her soul is in the world of dreams). Watanuki calls her name and Sakura asks if he knows her. Watanuki tells her he met Sakura at Yuuko's shop (episode 1 Tsubasa Chronicle) but she was sleeping at that time. Sakura asks if they are in Yuuko's shop, Watanuki replies by telling her that this is a dream world. Watanuki also asks about Syaoran which prompts Sakura to ask which Syaoran he met. (Clone Syaoran or Original Syaoran) They continue talking at the Cherry Blossom Tree and Watanuki asks Sakura about what she saw in her dream, what she wants to do, and what she can do. Watanuki tells her that '''it's alright. The people important to you, will understand." Hearing this, Sakura tells Watanuki that he is same as Syaoran. Sakuras ask his name and Watanuki tells her his full name (Kimihiro Watanuki), which means April 1st. Sakura tells Watanuki that this is her and Syaoran's birthdays. Suddenly, from behind Sakura there's a hand that belongs to Li Tsubasa (the original Syaoran). Then the clone Syaoran also shows up. The clone looks to Watanuki and sends Watanuki back, dropping his glasses in the process Before Watanuki leaves the dreams, Tsubasa leaves Watanuki with some parting words: "No matter how painful it may be, I'll do what needs to be done. That's why... you should do what you need to do as well! Because, you're the other me." He also tells him "Don't dissapear" After that, Watanuki finds Yuuko standing beneath a Cherry Blossom tree. She tells him there are two type of dreams, the asleep dreams and the awake dreams, and if he wish it strongly, it can become reality. Watanuki then asks Yuuko's wish. "If you have a dream that you wish for and if it's within my powers, I'll work towards it! I'll try my hardest, so please tell me!" Thia shocks Yuuko. But, she smiles warmly and hugs Watanuki. He then wakes up and Doumeki informs him that he fell unconcious after he opened the box. Watanuki searches his glasses surmises that he dropped them in his dream. Doumeki asks Watanuki to make a dinner because he didn't have dinner and Wataniki realizes that he has been watching over him for hours. After a little fighting between them, Watanuki goes for food and opens his hand to find a sakura petal. He remembers what Tsubasa told him (about Watanuki is the other Tsubasa) and about Yuuko and that he will do what he can to someday grant Yuuko's wish. At the shop, Yuuko and Mokona talk about Tsubasa and the others going to Clow Country, to let it all end and to let it all start. Yuuko opens her hand, to reveal a sakura petal and whispers "''My wish is..." ''trailing off. Appearence *Kimihiro Watanuki *Shizuka Doumeki *Ame Warashi *Zashiki Warashi *Yuuko Ichihara *Mokona Modoki *Haruka Dōmeki *Sakura Li *Tsubasa Li *Syaoran (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) Category:OVA Category:Content Category:Media Category:Anime